


Safe

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Ziminder Antilles is unably to sleep because he worries about friends of his.





	Safe

Thavari blinked a few times as the light of a holocommunicator lit up the bedroom. It took her a few moments to wake up, but she immediately noticed the lack of a warm body pressed against her from behind.

She yawned sleepily and rolled over to the other side. “Zim?”

“I’m here, babe.” Her longtime boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed, staring at a holo message. He threw a glance across his shoulder and gave her a small smile. It couldn’t hide the look in his eyes though, or the expression on his face.

Thav moved closer towards him and wrapped herself around him, resting her head in his lap as he held his communicator. “Can’t sleep?” It was unlike Zim to fret and worry, although she knew his happy go lucky attitude was sometimes used for show as well. She recognized the Twi'lek on the holo recording. Zim had been playing the same message several times now.

“… Circumstances in the Empire have deteriorated, and will continue at a rate that I and several allies foresee as troublesome. Measures have been taken that I cannot discuss, and I, Altan, and Kaar must disappear for a while. I am not certain how long we must remain in hiding…”

Zim reached for Thavari’s hair and buried his hand in the thick black strands. “I’ve sent several messages to all three of them now, but none of them are replying. All I have is this message and it worries me.” He didn’t like the thought of not seeing his friends and the message seemed like it had been recorded hastily. Something had happened to them, he just knew it. Otherwise they would not have said goodbye.

Thav reached up to touch his cheek. “The message does say they had to go into hiding. That is most likely why they can’t reply to you, Zim. So nothing can get traced back to them. It must be a serious situation.” That didn’t seem to make it better. Ziminder just looked more worried than before, so she tried again. “I’m sure that they’ll contact you again once they’re able. She speaks so fondly of you, I’m sure she didn’t want to do this, but had little choice.”

That conjured a smile back on Zim’s face. He was very fond of Jala, and of Altan and Kaar. They had great times together and he still wanted them to meet Thav. They had to stay safe. He put his holocommunicator away and motioned for Thav to sit fully on his lap, helping her up to straddle his thighs. “I just hope they’re safe,” he murmured as he buried his face in Thav’s hair. “But it would be so much better to hear it from their own mouths that they are safe.”

Thav pressed herself close against him. “According to the message they are together, and that’s good. They have much better chances that way. I know it’s hard, but all you can do is wait for them to contact you again.”

“I’d do anything to keep them safe.” Ziminder sighed deeply. He was glad Thav was here with him, to talk to him and hold him. If she hadn’t been, the feeling of needing to do something about the situation with Jala, Altan and Kaar. It just didn’t feel right, that they were hiding and out of his reach.

He looked up when he felt Thav’s index finger underneath his chin. It was something she did whenever she wanted to look into his eyes when they were cuddling. “There’s nothing you can do now. All you can do, is be patient.” When she placed a kiss upon his lips he relaxed completely. She was right and he knew she was. Patience just wasn’t always his strong suit, especially not where his loved ones were concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ziminder Antilles belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com.  
> Jala, Altan and Kaar belong to darthvronton@tumblr.com


End file.
